


正午

by frona



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Pre-Peace Walker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 很短很无聊的日常





	正午

　  
　　

　　酒店外种着几株金合欢，绿叶卷裹着金黄的花簇，在晚春的阴天下，紧挨着酒店灰白的外墙。斯内克出来时面带疲态。米勒惊讶于他的镇定，不久前在餐厅里，他像是快要发火了，米勒被支开时，还以为里头要闹风暴，但看样子，问题被解决了，斯内克走下酒店门前的台阶，外套下的衬衫被撑得发紧，米勒想，他看上去像只被禁锢在文明伪装下的粗狂野兽。

　　米勒用西班牙语问好。“他们答应了吗？”斯内克摇摇头，抬起手，把西装外套从肩头扯下。很难说这是好消息，还是坏消息，但至少不必跟本地警察纠缠了，“我的西班牙语生疏了，”米勒告诉斯内克。也许该买本字典，然后，在那种困倦的闷热下午，在帐篷旁，低着头，借着憧憧绿影间的阳光，努力背诵爬虫般的小字。他是认真的，那是个打发时间的好方法，而且现在，他是斯内克的副手了。

　　他们上车。斯内克坐在方向盘前，把西装外套往后一扔，米勒截住，烘热的布料缠上他的手指。斯内克困惑地看他。“这套衣服很贵，Boss，”而车后座上摆满了要带回营地的东西，有些还覆着尘土。斯内克像是没听明白，也可能是不在乎，“没事的，卡兹，”他语气冷淡地发动起汽车，在持续的低鸣和震动下，摸向变速杆。

　　米勒看着他握住变速杆的手，粗糙，很有力，手背的筋络曲折向上，平息在他小臂疏短的毛发里。他很热，隔得这么远，米勒也能感觉到他呼吸里的躁动，这是个凉爽的日子，变速杆上却也像是留下了水汽。

　　车上路了，风涌进窗口，还带着些微雨后的寒意，金合欢树在车镜内退开，路边一列列高耸的桉树紧接其后，高处的枝叶像大片阴云，遮得道路更为阴沉。这些都不是本地植物，米勒留意到，就像他们。如果异国的树木能在这里长得枝繁叶茂，那他们也能站稳脚步，一次小失败决定不了什么。虽说这感觉的确苦涩。

　　“杂种。”

　　米勒看向身旁。斯内克面无表情地直视着车前方，敞开的衬衫衣领间，一小层薄汗正覆在泛红的皮肤上。“你不是在说我吧？”米勒盯着他胸前半遮半掩的布料，明知故问。他准是在上车时扯开那两颗扣子的，米勒想起他在去往酒店途中的抱怨。卡兹，太紧了，你确定你没搞错尺寸吗？

　　“我没在说你，卡兹，”能适当发泄情绪是好事，“我要雪茄。”

　　米勒绝不会错过给他点上雪茄的机会，但今天，很不巧，出了点问题。“或许你该专心开车，Boss，本地警察专找外国人的茬，而且，我的西班牙语的确生疏了。”

　　“你没带，对不对？”

　　米勒沉默不语。

　　“卡兹。”

　　“我可以给你买几根，我们可是在城里啊，斯内克。”

　　没有回应。他生气了，米勒想。这不是什么大不了的事，但在酒店里和那些人交涉失败后，任意一件小事都能让人心烦意乱，他理解，好像有片厚重的隔膜横在了喉咙里，连呼吸都变得艰难，要是在这时候，再添上一把火，那会……

　　米勒不知道，他从没见过斯内克失控。事情总在可控制的范围内，即便像现在这样，仿佛空气里都浸满了不可见的易燃物，他握方向盘的手还是放松着，可的确，他生气了，他抿着嘴唇，脸颊的轮廓比以往更硬朗。这种状态会持续上一两天，如果不做点什么的话。“告诉我，我怎样做才能让你感觉更——”

　　一下突如其来的急刹车。米勒猛地朝前一扑，话语给生生地噎在了喉头。斯内克的外套从他膝上滑落了，这是他想的第一件事，抬起头后，他看到两张陌生面孔，在车前方不远处，两个当地人，骑在同一辆摩托车上，路边有一条小道，他们是从那儿冲出来的。直愣愣地盯了一会儿汽车后，他们离开了，朝相反的方向，瞬间就不见了踪影。

　　米勒低声咒骂，把西装外套摊回到膝上。斯内克沉重地吁出一口气。“卡兹，你来开车，”他松开方向盘，手指像是微微发着颤。

　　“我不大熟悉出城的路，你得指引我。”

　　“先不走了，找间旅馆。”

　　“我以为我们不在城里过夜。”

　　“我们不。”

　　米勒笑了。斯内克看着他，独眼一如既往地显得沉静。米勒不禁猜测他什么时候才愿意直说，不过，那暂时不重要了，他把外套往斯内克身上一扔，推开车门。打一开始，他就在等着这个。

　　END


End file.
